Mello et les crocus
by Ashura-Kageboushi
Summary: POV de Mello. Ce qu'il se passe quand on mange des crocus et qu'on est abandonné, sans Matt, dans une chambre de la Wammy's House.


**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre : **Mello et les crocus

**Rating : **On va dire K+ pour le langage peu châtié de Mello... (N'oubliez pas que CE N'EST PAS MOI qui parle ! C'est Mello !)

**Disclaimer : **Tous ces pauvres personnages ne sont - malheureusement - pas à moi... T.T Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba n'ont pas voulu me les vendre... T.T Ah, si, _Carl_ est à moi, mais bon, son nom n'apparait qu'une fois, alors... Et en plus, c'est pour se faire insulter. .

**Nombre de mots : **1270 mots, pile ! =D (sans compter mes blablatages ^^)

**Notes : **Ceci est un _**POV de Mello**_. Donc, je... Pardon, IL, parle à la première personne.  
Euh... vous savez tous ce que sont des crocus, n'est-ce pas ? (Sinon, vous allez sur Google, vous tapez crocus dans la barre de recherche, et ça ira tout seul. Et si vous ne savez pas vous servir de Google, il y a toujours le dictionnaire. Et si vous ne savez pas vous servir du dictionnaire... Débrouillez-vous ^^)

DONC. J'ai écrit ça... il y a pas mal de temps, donc je vous prie de m'excuser si vous trouvez ça nul. En fait, je poste ça surtout pour me donner bonne conscience. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien fait... ^^' (DESOLEE !)

Ah, oui, une dernière chose. Au départ, ceci était censé être _DRAMATIQUE_. Vous comprendrez en lisant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas classée dans "drama"... -_-'

Voilà ! Merci de votre attention !

(Je viens de faire une mise à jour sur cette fic. ...En fait, j'ai simplement mis des espaces. ^^' Oui, parce que le mode 'gros pavé', c'est décidément TRES désagréable à lire ^^')

* * *

**oOo**

Je me sens tomber. Tout autour de moi, le monde s'assombrit. Tout devient noir. Tout devient gris. Rien n'a plus de couleur. Le ciel, les fleurs, mon lit, mon chocolat, les consoles de Matt… tout s'efface. Mes yeux ne parviennent plus à les distinguer. C'est bizarre. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu de problèmes de vue.

Le temps est une donnée qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

J'aurais jamais dû faire ce pari de merde.

Bouffer des crocus.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir, moi, que c'était dangereux. Que ça me mettrait dans un tel état. Heureusement, il n'y a personne dans la chambre où je suis. Ils auraient pitié de moi ou se foutraient de ma gueule, et je ne pourrais rien faire. Et puis, je ne veux inquiéter personne. Même si personne ne s'inquiéterait pour moi.

Pourtant, on avait dit qu'on préviendrait Roger qu'on avait bouffé ces sales plantes juste après les avoir mises dans notre bouche. Moi, comme un con, j'ai voulu faire l'intéressant.

Ca fait une heure que j'ai ingurgité ces saletés, et une heure que je me tords de douleur sur le plancher de ma chambre.

Enfin, de _notre_ chambre. A Matt et moi. De toute façon, ça ne change rien. Il se montre distant avec moi ces temps-ci. A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il détourne le regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. D'ailleurs, ce n'est sûrement pas qu'une impression. Il passe plus de la moitié de son temps avec Carl. Ce petit con. Je le hais. Matt est _mon_ ami. J'aimerais bien lui défoncer la gueule, mais ça ne plairait certainement pas à Mattie. Alors je laisse couler. Et là, au lieu d'avoir mon meilleur ami qui hurle d'aller chercher du secours, je me retrouve tout seul comme un chien dans cette putain de chambre que j'occupe depuis quasiment toujours.

J'ai tellement mal… En plus, ce n'est pas une douleur, style celles qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on tombe de vélo et qu'on s'écorche méchamment le genou. Non, ça, c'est une douleur à retardement. La mienne, c'est la douleur qu'on ressent lors d'une brûlure au troisième degré. Mais s'il en existait un quatrième, ce serait plutôt ce dernier. Et en plus, c'est pas à retardement. Donc à peine le crocus ingurgité… paf. Brûlures d'estomac, maux de tête, tournis…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de tournis, je vois ma chambre tourner, c'est… déstabilisant. Je ne savais pas que ma couverture pouvait prendre des formes comme ça… Pourquoi y a-t-il un champ de pokémons sur le lit de Matt ? …Ah, non, je délire. C'est embêtant.

De toute façon, j'irais pas chercher Roger. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un con devant tout le monde.

Oh, tiens, une girafe géante en chocolat. *croc* …C'était mon lit… Faut p't-être que j'aille voir Roger, après réflexion. Mais j'ai pas envie de me taper la honte devant toute la Wammy's. Donc non. Et tant pis si je crève. Matt sera content, il sera deuxième. Ce sale petit con de Near sera content aussi, je ne le taperais plus jamais… En plus, je l'ai jamais tapé. Insulté, oui. Tapé, non. Enfin, je crois.

Ah, ça brûle ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un couteau chauffé à vif dans le corps ! Je le sens mal… très mal… J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir… Non ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Mello ne s'évanouit pas. Mello est un mec fort.

…Putain, ce que ça tuuuuuue ! Je n'en peux plus. Je sens que je vais lâcher. Je sens ma tête heurter le plancher.

Voilà, comme ça, j'ai mal à la tête en plus. Je crois que je suis recroquevillé devant mon lit, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne distingue même plus l'incommensurable bazar de jeux vidéos, consoles, papiers de chocolats, etc. qui recouvre le sol de la chambre. Et pourtant, c'est dur à ne pas voir. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on se décide à ranger, un de ces jours.

Ah, j'oubliais… Je vais sans doute crever dans pas longtemps. Désolé, Mattie, mais tu vas devoir te taper le rangement tout seul. …Matt, ranger… Ca va pas du tout ensemble. Ca sera encore pire, si je ne suis plus là. Pauvre femme de ménage ! …Non, en fait, je m'en fous. C'est son boulot. Si je pouvais vivre encore, je mettrais encore plus de bordel.

Je le ferais bien là maintenant, mais je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne sens plus mes mains, mes jambes ou mes pieds. J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin brisé. J'ai jamais aimé les pantins.  
Ah ! J'ai tellement… urgh…

…Je crois que j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes. C'est la honte.

Je ressens un changement de luminosité. Quelqu'un a dû rentrer dans la chambre ! Il ne faut pas qu'on me voie dans cette position ! Trop la honte !

J'essaie de me traîner sous le lit, mais sans succès. Mes membres ne répondent plus.

Je sens une présence se précipiter près de moi. Son odeur… C'est Mattie. Je crois qu'il me secoue et qu'il hurle, mais je n'entends presque rien. Qu'il arrête de me secouer, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire du bien.

…Ah, tiens, il est parti. Son odeur s'est envolée. Sympa, Mattie. Laisse-moi crever, je te dirai rien. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est BEAU, l'amitié.

J'entends encore des gens… Ils hurlent mon nom, et d'autres choses, mais c'est tellement vague…

On me soulève ? Mais reposez-moi ! Putain, j'ai trop mal !

J'entends soudain un hurlement inhumain. Un cri horrible, comme si on torturait quelqu'un. A faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Celui qui l'a poussé doit être complètement barge. …Mais c'est qu'il dure en plus !

Soudain, il s'éteint, tout seul, la voix brisée. Un cri de souffrance intense, un cri… brr… ça fait peur. C'est un malade, celui qui crie comme ça ! …Minute. Je crois que c'était moi.

Le cri reprend. Mais faut que je me taise ! C'est pas possible de hurler à la mort, comme ça ! Chut ! Chut ! La ferme ! PUTAIN, MAIS JE VAIS LA FERMER, OUI ?

Un silence de mort s'installe.

Eh, je suis pas mort, quand même ? Non ? J'ouvre mes yeux. Des murs blancs. Mais je suis où, là ? On est pas à la Wammy's, si ?

Quelque chose me bondit soudain dessus. Je hurle de peur. La chose en question rit. Merde, c'était Matt, je suis passé pour un gros con froussard. Je le traite de crétin. Et lui, le seul truc qu'il trouve à faire, c'est m'embrasser.

C'est vraiment dégueu, Matt.

Il recommence. Je crois qu'il s'en fout de ce que je pense. Il est content que je sois en vie, on dirait.

Matt, c'est dégueulasse.

…Quoique, pas tant que ça finalement.

Bon, ben je vais me laisser faire alors.

…Comment ça se fait que Matt m'embrasse à la fois sur les lèvres et sur la joue droite ?

… Near…

« BORDEL, NEAR ! KESTUFOUS ? »

…"Je t'embrasse". Effectivement, à question bête, réponse bête.

…Bon, bah de toute façon… C'est pas vraiment désagréable, alors...

Je crois que je vais bouffer des crocus plus souvent, moi.

**oOo**

**

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces inepties ; oui oui, vous pouvez le dire si vous trouvez ça nul, mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs de jeunesse... _Même si ça n'a été écrit qu'il n'y a 3 mois environ. _

En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un lise ces lignes. Ca prouve que mes écrits ne sont peut-être pas aussi inintéressants que je le prétends. ^^

Merci beaucoup ! =D

Ashura.


End file.
